Gravity Hurts
by Sodimm
Summary: Balance was something important to Mata-Nui, yet there was something always missing. A new chapter opens for our elemental heroes as Makuta's new plot threatens to destroy everything they have fought to protect. Read and Review please. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Gravity Hurts

Prologue

In the time before time, the great spirit descended from the heavens carrying the Matoran to an island paradise. From the beginning Mata-Nui set balance. The power of the elements held that balance. Light, shadow, fire, water, earth, stone, air, and ice. However, these were only the elements the Matoran knew of.

The arrival of Makuta, Mata-Nui's brother, off set that balance. His control over shadow over powered the other elements. To make balance once more, the great spirit gifted eleven Matoran with the power over the elements and in turn they became Toa, guardians and protectors of the Matoran race. Yet from the beginning four of those great heroes went missing, disappearing completely. Not even the great spirit knew where they had gone.

After those turn of events, Mata-Nui was cast into a deep slumber, allowing Makuta to spread his shadow and over take the balance. The fight the seven remaining Toa and all there future generations put forth was to be at a lost without the missing four elements.

(I recommend you see the three Bionicle movies.)

When Makuta was freed from his elemental prison, he shifted worlds and moved back to his original plan. The great spirit tracked his brothers movements to a world called earth. This new place is where the missing four elements could have been hidden, or at least a descendant of the original Toa. One of the Toa was guided there, and Lewa may have found one. What he found scared him. A boy no older then himself, sixteen, maybe seventeen, was living a life of pain and despair.

With hope returned to the fight against darkness, time is of the essence. New elements have been revealed, and so much damage has already been inflicted. Will the Toa be able to set things right and banish the darkness for good?

(to be continued)


	2. The Rescue

Gravity Hurts

Chapter 1 - The Rescue

Through the black of the forest Aaron could hear sticks breaking as he was chased. Heavy foot steps thumped from behind in long ghost like strides that could be heard as if only an echo. Looking over his shoulder as he ran, Aaron could see blood red eyes glowing through the dark. It took everything he had to stay ahead.

As he ran, his foot hooked onto a large root, causing him to fall flat on his face. Yelping at the sudden pain, he crawled up to the trunk of a large tree and pulled his knees up to his chest protectively, being sure to watch his now injured ankle. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

Aaron's mind clouded in fear of the shadow that now stalked closer, stopping only feet in front of him. "The road ends here little one," a deep voice rumbled from inside the ink like darkness. "You shall not interfere with my plans."

Two figures jumped down from the tree tops, separating Aaron and the shadow. The green one stood close by the boy protectively, while the golden one took a battle stance closer to the glowing red eyes. "Not this time Makuta," the golden one said, pulling out some kind of staff and slamming it into the ground. From the bottom of the staff a massive wave of light expanded in all directions, forcing the darkness to retreat with a growl of pain.

"Come we must speed-hurry. He'll be back," the green one said, offering his hand. Aaron cowered away in fear as the green on came even closer. "Do not much-worry, we are here to quick-help. Now climb on!" He crouched down and helped Aaron onto his green and oddly metal like back.

"Lewa, take him to safety. I'll hold Makuta off as long as I can," the golden one said, sending another wave of light energy outward.

Lewa pulled out his air katanas and bent his knees in preparation to jump. "Hold on tight little one." Aaron did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Lewa's neck just before they took to the sky. Some how they were not only staying suspended in the air, but also rising up and out over the tree tops.

Aaron watched the two opposites of light and dark clash in massive waves in the forest below, both seeming equally powerful as they both fought for dominance. "What about the gold guy?" Lewa glanced over his shoulder at the boy who had voiced the question. "Who Taka?" Lewa asked. "He'll be fine, your the one Makuta wants."

"But why me? I'm just a kid nobody," Aaron stated sadly.

Lewa gave him a low growl. "Don't even think-say that. Your more special than you think, but that's a talk for later." The two suddenly turned downward in a spiral. "Brace yourself, we're going to be passing through a ripple." As both of them dropped further and further, Aaron closed his eyes in shear horror of coming flat with the ground. However instead of hitting solid earth, they passed right through it as if it were water, which Aaron concluded felt like water as well.

The odd sensation the ripple had given them ended just as fast as it started and they were once again high in the air in the broad daylight over a beautiful island. From high up Aaron could look in awe at the island below. An ice capped mountain stood high and proud close to its center, while off to its sides were stunning forests, ash licked areas with lava flows, dry open deserts, and wonderful yellowish beaches with crystal clear water that crashed on the shores now and again.

"Welcome home," Lewa said as they flew over the islands forest.

'home?' Aaron thought. How could this place in any way be his home? He had never even seen this island, let alone stepped foot on it before. He didn't have time to voice his thoughts as Lewa twisted to the side to barely miss a blast of ink like shadow.

"He has followed us here! I don't know if I can out run him!" Just to prove what he was saying, another blast of shadow hit him dead in the chest, forcing the two apart. Lewa regained his position in the air and instantly dove after the flailing human. "I'm coming." Lewa yelled, yet he knew he wasn't fast enough to catch up to the boy, even with the force of gravity helping. Instead he activated his mask and concentrated all its energy on Aaron, slowing his decent into the green tree tops.

As he was whipped and slashed by the surrounding tree branches, it felt as if some invisible force wrapped around him and slowed his fall, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He landed on one of many platforms that resided just below the tree tops with a loud thump, followed by a deft crack from his body. He screamed as a sharp constant pain rose up and down his left leg, forcing fresh tears to run down his face. Small creatures kind of like Lewa, in all different shades of green, who seemed to live on the many platforms in small huts, crowded around him in a circle. Many had expressions of concern and curiosity as they looked upon the curled up crying form.

Shadows merged together in front of them as Makuta, now in physical form walked into the light. He was tall and heavy built, not to mention very intimidating. His body was colored in a mix of deep reds and a nasty poison green, which allowed him to blend well with the shadows. The little green creatures ran in the opposite direction all except for one. Aaron watched the little green creature pull out a spear and stand his ground.

Makuta laughed in his deep voice. "you cannot hope to stop me little Matoran." at that moment Aaron felt the need to protect him at all cost.

"Run." he yelled, slowly crawling up to the Matoran. He panicked when Makuta charged a shadow blast and reached to pull the little Matoran out of the way. Instead, he felt his hand fill with an odd energy and electricity fired from his fingertips. The electrical blast hit Makuta strait in the chest, throwing him off of the village platform and into the shadows of the forest below.

The little Matoran looked into Aaron's eyes with wide green orbs. "your a Toa-hero." he said, coming up to the boys side. "I'm Kongu." he said, helping Aaron to his feet, but stopped when Aaron cried out and fell back to the ground clutching his leg and ankle. Lewa finally landed and walked up to the two, giving both a concerned look. "Lewa, he is bad-hurt." Kongu said with worry.

Aaron allowed himself to be gently picked up by the green Toa, stifling a whimper as his leg was repositioned. "I can take it from here." Lewa said, giving Kongu a sad smile. "please inform Turaga Matau of our arrival."

"yes Toa Lewa." with that, Kongu ran off toward another part of the village.

For most of the walk Aaron couldn't stop looking up at Lewa's mask. The green Toa was so different, and not just because of the way he looked, but his personality was different too. He seemed so gentle and kind hearted. They stopped at a larger hut positioned on the outer part of the village.

"After what happened today, you need bed-rest." Lewa said, laying Aaron down on the bed that lined the left side of the room. "though I still don't know your name."

The boy blushed in embarrassment. "Oh sorry, its Aaron."

"okay Aaron, rest for now. The Turagas will want to see you later." Lewa said, turning for the door.

The way the green Toa acted and the sad tone laced through his voice brought a sinking feeling to Aaron's heart. "Lewa wait." the green Toa turned and seemed to give a sad questioning stare. "I-I don't want to be alone." this brought a sad smile to the green Toa's face.

He sat down on the floor beside the bed and rested his head on the beds edge, not far from Aaron's. "I will stay if you want me to." both of them remained quiet for what seemed like forever before Aaron finally shifted closer and whispered into the side of Lewa's mask. "Don't blame yourself for what happened."

At first the whisper took Lewa by surprise, not only because of what was said, but also how close their faces were to each other. "it is hard not to." the green to said sadly.

"but it wasn't your fault, if you hadn't been there in the first place I wouldn't be here." Lewa remained silent. "your the second person to ever care about what happens to me."

"who is the first?"

Aaron stayed silent for a few moments, thinking about the one person he left behind on earth. "My little brother Noah." a few tears welled in his eyes and streaked down his face. He just couldn't get the thought of never seeing his brother again out of his mind.

A finger wiping away a tear brought Aaron back to reality and his gaze met with Lewa's lime kissed orbs. Both of the boys hands gently grabbed the green hand before it retreated, his fingers feeling the warm metal in his grasp. "your not afraid?" Lewa asked, taking Aaron off guard.

"why should I be. You saved my life. I know you wont hurt me."

"you trust me that much already?"

"yes."

Lewa gave a small chuckle. "sleep now, you need it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was quite light out when Aaron woke. The twin suns shown bright in the huts windows, giving the room a warm appearance. After glancing around, his eyes stopped on Lewa's face which was now laid back fully on the bed, giving him a full upside down view of the green Toa's mask. Lewa seemed so peaceful when he slept.

Absentmindedly he reached over and stroked his fingers over the top of the green Toa's mask and then down to his mouth. This Toa in one single day brought out so many hidden feelings in the boy, at the same time completely earning his trust, which was something that took even Noah years to earn. Lewa made him feel wanted, cared for, and safe.

"what... are you doing?" the gentle voice pulled Aaron from his thoughts. Looking down, both their gazes met causing him to blush, yet before he pulled his hand away Lewa already had it in his grasp.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." he pulled his hand from Lewa's grasp and turn himself to the other side of the bed. There was no way he could tell the green Toa how he really felt, heck Lewa would probably hate him if he knew. Right now he wanted the green Toa to like him, even if it was just in friendship.

When the hand was pulled away, Lewa instantly got to his feet and sat down on the bed next to the boy. He put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and turned the boy back on his other side, their gazes meeting again. Before he could question Aaron's actions again, Kongu came into the hut.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Turaga Vakama and Nokama are here and waiting."

"thank you Kongu. You may go now." with a nod the little Matoran left the hut. Lewa gave Aaron a gentle smile. "do not worry, the Turaga are very kind."

"o-okay."

"But we are still going to have a talk later." Aaron inwardly cringed.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Well once again this chapter has been touched up and edited. I feel that I fixed most of the grammatical errors and some spelling was fixed as well. Personally I still feel this isn't my best work, but it will do for now.

Its a small chapter I know but I promise the next one will be bigger. Oh and I am in need of a beta for this story. So if anyone's interested just message me, but shay moonsilk gets first dibs if she wants to do it seeings as she wanted to when this story was still in the outline stage.

**Chapter updated on 9-9-09 at 2:46 AM yes I love staying up late on school nights XD.**


	3. To Forgive and Forget

**Authors Notes**

i'm giving a big thanks to dark raven0 and Athena's Assassin for reviewing so soon on my last chapter, you two rock :)

Gravity Hurts

Chapter 2 – To Forgive and Forget

Now alone in Lewa's hut with Turaga Vakama, Aaron remained seated and quiet. When Lewa had told him this Turaga wanted to see him, he didn't think the green Toa meant alone. Yet here he was, being studied by the elders curious orange orbs. He fidgeted under the awkward silence, as Vakama seemed to ponder over how to begin.

"hmm... quite interesting." the elder said, walking closer. "I'm sure you have many questions, but first let me start from the beginning."

Aaron inwardly cringed as Vakama sat down beside him, making him feel nervous. "Long ago, Mata-Nui descended from the heavens carrying 'our' people, who are known as Matoran, to this wondrous place."

"our people?" he interrupted.

Vakama gave a nod. "yes 'our' people. As far as I can tell, you are not all human." he could tell the boy was going to protest and dismissed him with a hand. "allow me to explain." Aaron sighed in frustration, but nodded and remained silent.

"As I was saying, the great spirit gifted us with many things. The most important are called the three virtues. The first is unity, which brings us together and strengthens us as a whole. The second is duty, which gives us a purpose. And finally destiny, which guides us through life and influences everything we do."

"but what does this all have to do with me?"

The question didn't faze the elder one bit and was ignored as he continued. "The arrival of Makuta brought danger to us and the virtues. So before Mata-Nui was cast into a deep sleep, he gifted chosen Matoran with the power over the elements. They became our protectors. What we were unaware of was a few of the more uncommon yet equally important elements were not accounted for, until recently that is. That's where you come in."

"me, but how?" Aaron asked. So far the elders words confused him.

"Makuta had taken and altered the minds and bodies of four Toa and hid them on earth. You are a descendant of one of those original Toa."

Aaron looked puzzled for a moment. "me a Toa? There's no way that's possible!"

"but it is and the proof is around your neck."

Aaron grasped the locket that dangled from his throat. "my fathers locket?" he asked, as his finger traced the odd pattern embedded on its front.

"That symbol is the sign of the three virtues. I know this must be hard for you to accept."

Anger rose inside him at the implication of the red Turaga's words, causing him to lash out. "No... you don't know how hard this is!" he yelled, his hands balling into fists as his gaze met with Vakama's startled orbs. "I've been pulled from my life and taken from my little brother, who's probably already devastated by my disappearance! And then you tell me I'm some kind of Toa and this is my home! Finally to top it all off, I have this shadow thing trying to kill me!"

Vakama sadly waited for the boy to finish and then spoke. "I do know how hard this is." he said quietly. "I've lost much in the battle against darkness too. I was pulled from the simple life, became a Toa, sacrificed my power for the Matoran, and even lost the one I loved." tears welled in his orbs and threatened to fall as the memory of Lhikan's death played out in his mind. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him how I felt."

Aaron's anger dissipated and guilt took its place. He didn't mean to upset the old Turaga. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I guess I'm not the only one who went through this."

Vakama dismissed the memory and recomposed himself. "That's all in the past now, the present is whats important."

"try to look on the bright side." Nokama said, walking in. "at least here you already have friends, some closer than others." she gave him a knowing smile. "Vakama I would like time alone with him." the red Turaga nodded and left the hut.

Without another word, Nokama began examining his broken leg. "hmm, I believe a seaweed cast will do well here." she left for a moment and then returned with a bucket of seaweed which smelled of salt and sea water. "I don't think the break is anything more then a small fracture." she said, rolling his shorts up as far as she could. "but I may not be sure. I've never had a human patient before."

He watched the elder work, wincing now and again while she tightly wrapped the organic material around his ankle and then up to his knee. Her words echoed in his mind in the silence and he couldn't help but ask. "um, what did you mean when you said I have friends that were closer than others? I just got here and I don't really know anyone."

Nokama chuckled, "That's not what Lewa tells me." she said, finishing the final wrap. "And Kongu's been eager to see you again, especially after you saved him. So to me it seems you have great friendships in the making."

The part about Lewa brought a flush to his face, which the blue elder caught before he could hide it. "I'm not one to meddle in others affairs, but I feel this is important."

'oh no, not this' he thought, covering his face with his hands, cringing as she continued. "you have much to learn about our ways and traditions. You and Lewa both have much in common, which is why it will be best suited if he and Turaga Vakama be the ones to teach you."

"really?"

"yes." she responded with a gentle smile. "my work is done, Lewa can finish with the minor injuries." with that, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and left the hut. A few moments later the familiar form of the green Toa walked in.

"Nokama has given the duty of guiding you to me." he said, sitting down on the bed with a bowl of a weird white paste mixed with pieces of seaweed.

"yea she told me before she left." he replied, watching as Lewa crawled behind him with the bowl and sat down again, his legs resting on either side of Aaron's.

"lift you arms." Lewa commanded in a gentle tone. He did as he was told, blushing when his shredded tee shirt was pulled up over his head and tossed to the side. He now sat half naked with the green Toa practically straddling him from behind.

Just as Lewa suspected, Aaron's fall through the trees had penetrated the boys weak armor and caused cuts and gashes, along with some bruising across his back and chest. He simply started from the top and worked his way down, placing the paste covered seaweed over the open wounds.

To Aaron's satisfaction, the seaweed adhered well to his skin, definitely much better than a bandage. What took him by surprise was feeling the green Toa's chest against his bare back while green hands wrapped around him, placing more seaweed bandages over the cuts on his chest and stomach.

"you are always so stiff-tense around me." Lewa said, moving his thumbs to the back of Aaron's neck. He pushed into the spine in a circular motion. Silence followed, except for the occasional groan while Lewa's hands continued downward. When the hands moved to the base of his spine, he tensed again and almost jumped. The hands pulled away.

"L-Lewa what a-are you...?" he stopped. The green Toa flipped around and sat down in front of him. Their gazes met for only a moment before he looked to the floor. A hand on his chin brought his gaze back with Lewa's endless pools of green, and in those pools he saw kindness, genuine concern, and even a pleading glimpse.

"Aaron I know you've been through great sad-time. " he started, keeping their gazes locked. "wise fire-spitter has told me all that you've lost and I want to help. I want to be the one who comfort-helps you through all this, will you let me?"

It took a moment for him to analyze the green Toa's words but when he did a gentle smile adorned his face. With a grasp on the hand still on his chin, he yanked, pulling Lewa forward so they were both laying on the bed. "I will," he whispered. "but you must promise to never hurt me." he finished, burying his face in Lewa's chest.

"I would never, hearts promise." the green Toa said reassuringly, as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

The comfort Lewa provided quickly sent Aaron into the black of sleep, this time gentle dreams replaced the nightmares haunting him from the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through the night something didn't feel right. To Lewa it felt as if there was something missing. The feeling was strong, enough even to wake him from his sleep. The lack of warmth beside him had the green Toa storming out of his hut in panic The entire village was alerted before he took to the sky with an equally worried Kongu on his back.

He knew exactly who had taken Aaron. Heck the reminiscence of the Makuta's presence still sent shivers up and down his spine as he flew through the black of night. He had just found someone he truly cared for and there was no way he was going to let the shadows take that away from him. He just hoped the Makuta didn't move his lair, or he'd already be at a dead end.

This task however wasn't something that you can tackle by yourself. He needed to find help and he knew exactly where to look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron didn't have any idea how this all happened. Just a few hours ago he was happily sleeping with Lewa and now he was in a massive damp cave with ink like shadow all around, keeping him suspended in the air. He looked around, but couldn't see much. Everything was either shrouded in mist or shadow, giving him the feeling he knew exactly how he got here. He didn't have to wait long as Makuta stepped into view.

"ah I see you've woken, wonderful." Makuta said in a deep voice.

"what am I doing here, let me go!" he yelled, squirming in his bonds.

The large form walked around him, giving Aaron the impression he was being sized up. "I'm afraid I can't do that until I can trust you. You see, I don't want to hurt you, in fact I saved you from those deceitful Toa." Makuta said, stopping a few feet in front of the boys face.

"I-I don't believe you, Turaga Vakama said you were the bad one." he said in confusion.

"filled your head with lies is what he did. They want you for nothing more than your Toa powers."

Aaron looked to the floor in a mix of confusion and hurt. 'what if he's telling the truth', he thought. His mind kept wondering back to Lewa. "but Lewa said..."

"do you think that green Toa really likes you? It was his job to befriend you, to gain your trust. He has no feelings for you." Makuta mocked, laughing as he finished. "but I can offer you more. Things like friendship, protection, and sanctuary. I can even teach you how to control your powers. You will believe me in time"

"it was all your fault in the first place! You took my ancestors away from here, its your fault all this is happening to me!" he yelled, tears at the verge of falling.

"no, I saved your ancestors from centuries of war. I had hoped that in time they would help end it all, and here you are now, just as I had hoped."

"I-I don't know what to do, I'm so confused."

Makuta walked closer and to Aaron's surprise, pulled the boy into an embrace. He tense for a moment before slacking his muscles. "I-I believe you." he whispered.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the crashing down of the caves door, Lewa, Kongu, Taka, a brown Toa, and a Black Toa ran into the massive room.

"put him down Makuta!" Taka yelled, pulling out his staff.

The shadowed one laughed. "I don't think Aaron wishes me to." he tightened his hold on the boy protectively.

"put me down please, I want to handle this." the boy said. Makuta hesitated, but did as Aaron asked.

"How could you lie to me Lewa, I trusted you."

The green Toa took a few steps forward. "I never lied to you. Its Makuta who's been lying. Don't believe anything he says."

"But you don't really care about me, you just want me for my Toa powers." Tears were falling down his face now.

"No it's Makuta who wants your powers. I deep-care for you even without your Toa abilities." Lewa pleaded, stepping closer and closer until he was only a foot away from the boy.

"you do? But... but..."

"don't believe him Aaron. I'm the one you should trust." Makuta's voice trembled. He was loosing control and something had to be done fast.

"I-I'm sorry." Aaron pulled Lewa into a tight embrace, burying his face in a green shoulder. A roar from behind caused them to break apart.

"you meddling Toa! I will have his powers whether you like it or not!" Makuta charged his shadows and aimed directly for Kongu, who was still standing near the entrance of the cave. Aaron took action right away and fired bolts of electricity towards the shadowed one. Makuta however was ready for it this time and absorbed the blast, sending it back towards its owner. It hit the boy directly in the chest, throwing him across the room.

Taka was the next to act, firing a continuous beam of light at Makuta, while Onua and Pohatu to a protective stance in front of Kongu. The emerald Toa rushed across the room and dropped to his knees at Aaron's side. Rolling the boy onto his back, he watched Aaron slowly open his eyes. He gasped. Instead of vibrant green, the boys eyes held a dull gray.

"I'm... sorry I-I... wasn't strong... e-enough." Aaron whispered, barely holding on to consciousness.

Lewa's orbs welled with tears as he pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "this can't happen, you are strong." he buried his mask in the crook of Aaron's neck. "I don't want to loose you, not now. Oh Mata-Nui, don't take him from me."

A moment passed and time suddenly felt like it slowed. Pulling away, Lewa noticed the glow of his heart light brighten ten fold. The locket around Aaron's neck began glowing brightly as well. Both he and Aaron were lifted into the air, wind swirled around them in an uncontrollable vortex. No matter how hard he tried, Lewa couldn't get his powers under control.

He watched in horror as his own energy was pulled from his heart light and transferred into the locket. His body began to gray under the loss of power. The locket then shattered, leaving a ball of light that embedded itself in Aaron's chest. To Lewa's amazement, the boy now had a heart light exactly like his own.

From that new heart light, energy poured over the boys form. His body grew, gray armor replaced skin, and a mask took the place of his face. Things began to balance out and energy from his heart light started to transfer back to Lewa, the Toa's body retaking its normal emerald color, while Aaron's armor took a milky silver color with a dark purple tint at all his joints.

Lewa retook control of his element and ended the vortex before completely passing out, both Aaron and himself dropped back to the rocky floor of the cave.

The new silver Toa got to his feet and looked himself over with wide orbs. His body now gleamed with the shining armor of a Toa Nuva's, though how it happened he did not know. On a good note the transformation had also healed his broken leg and added a few good inches to his height. The battle behind him ended horribly with Taka being forced into the back wall, unconscious. Makuta now free from the beam of light, turned towards Lewa's still form and charged a massive blast of shadow.

"foolish Toa, this will teach you not to challenge my power." he said in his deep voice. "this will be the end of you." with that, he fired his charged blast.

"No!" Aaron cried, running in front of the emerald Toa. The blast hit dead on, pushing him back slowly as his armor was pelted with energy. He expected great pain to follow the attack, but oddly none came. It was as if the constant stream of shadow was nothing more than a force pushing on his form.

"Pohatu look!" Onua shouted, pointing at Aaron's mask. "He's found his mask power!"

"should we help?" the brown Toa asked.

"I don't think we'll need to." the ebony Toa responded, readying his quake breakers just in case.

Aaron's emerald green orbs widened in surprise when bursts of energy began pulsing through his body. It was a rush, like heat through his veins, slowly gathering in his chest. His strength began to increase, his Toa powers raged throughout his body, and then the pain began. It started as nothing more then a dull ache in his chest, but over time it grew into an agonizing pain that seared his insides. Dropping to one knee, he worked to hold back the tears welling in his orbs, and cringed at Makuta's dark laugh.

"you can't keep this up forever Toa."

"n-neither can y-you." Aaron said, noticing Makuta's voice was taxed and weak as well. A hand wrapped around his ankle, bringing his attention to Lewa's now conscious state.

"Aaron please quick-stop." the green Toa pleaded. "he will kill you."

"n-no he wont, I can d-do this." he said, giving Lewa a pained look.

"i don't want to loose you."

"and you wont." though with the way things were going, he wasn't sure if he could win. Just then he cried out as the searing pain flooded throughout his body. A powerful and highly concentrated bolt of electricity split the blast of shadow in half, as it cut through and hit Makuta. The shadowed one flew across the cave and smashed into one of the massive pillars that lined the room, completely obliterating it to a pile of rubble upon impact. He groaned in pain and disapeared in the shadows.

Feeling to weak to even stand, Aaron dropped to the ground. His body became gray just as Lewa pulled him onto his lap, holding him tight in an embrace. "I'm so sad-sorry." he said, holding the silver Toa's head against his shoulder.

"come on, we need to get out of here." Pohatu said, giving his green brother a pat on his other shoulder. Though Lewa didn't respond.

Onua walked up to them and shouted. "Lewa!" this seemed to get his brothers attention because he looked up at the onyx Toa with tear filled orbs. He nodded and allowed Onua to help him pick the now gray Toa up. He took Aaron back in his arms and they all left the cave with Kongu riding on Pohatu's shoulders, and Taka in Onua's arms.

They had won today, but at a great price.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes **

aren't I just evil XD. I know this is totally a bad place to stop, but that's what cliff hangers are for lol. Like I said this story is progressing very well. Please R and R, it feeds my over active plot bunnies. Oh and in later chapters there may be some lyrics thrown in, I hope no one minds.

I'm also wondering if someone would be willing to beta this story for me. I'm quite bad with Lewa's tree speak and everything. If your interested just send me a message. But like I said before Shay Moonsilk get first dibs.

Just to let everyone know, in the next day or so i'll have a link to my DeviantArt account gallery where a picture of Aaron's mask design will be posted. Also now that Aaron is officially a Toa, his information and bio has been updated on my account here on .

**Chapter started on 9/2/09, finished on 9/9/09 at 6:00 PM.**


End file.
